The End of Camelot
by jkkitty1
Summary: Posted In Live Journal Section 7 PicFic Tuesday


Napoleon and Illya sat in the cafeteria watching Kennedy's entry into Dallas.

"I do not understand the lack of security your president has," the Russian stated as he observed the open convertible carrying the president.

Looking at his partner, the American said, "He has security all around him. I'm not sure what you mean."

"The open car, our leaders would never expose themselves to such danger."

"That's the difference between here and there. Our leaders believe in the people and feel they are safe."

"But others of your presidents have been assassinated, have they not?"

Illya did have a point, but the world had been in turmoil when each death had occurred.

"It is a quiet time in our country; many refer to it as Camelot."

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, Illya said, "And you my friend with the job we do, do you believe it in?"

"I believe in the freedom of our country, and Kennedy inspired us. He is the first Catholic president, the first to use television to speak directly to the American people, and the youngest president elected. Maybe it isn't Camelot, but it's a step in the right direction."

"In Russia our leaders ride in a bullet proof car."

"Kennedy has one, but he feels that it isn't necessary. Look at how the crowds love him." Napoleon smiled looking back at the TV.

The two continued to discuss their countries safety precautions for their leaders when they heard a scream from one of the women in the area that interrupted them.

Pulling their guns, they stood immediately turning toward the yell. Seeing no danger, they followed her eyes back to the television. Secret Service agents were over the back of the car covering the president and his wife. The auto was racing toward the hospital. Every eye was fixed on the action on the screen.

Except for crying which could be heard throughout the area, there was silence. The act sent chills into the heart of the people gathered. No one, no matter what their nationality was unaffected. The agents of UNCLE were stunned.

Overhead Waverly's voice broke the silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've just receive a report that the American president has died. The announcement will be made public in a few minutes. I ask that we all say a silent prayer for the man and the United States. The next few days will be hard on the world, and we must be ready for any problems as a result of this act. Mr. Solo and Kuryakin please report to my office immediately."

…..

The two men entered Waverly outer office to find Wanda there. Napoleon offered his arms to her which she entered quickly finally letting the tears she was holding in flow.

"Do you think the Russians did this?" she asked before seeing Illya.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." She said as she noticed him.

He waved off the comment as he entered Waverly office. On the way there, he had seen the looks of the American's he had passed. It was obvious to see more than one person wondered the same thing. Being a Russian in America was unwelcome by some in the best of times, and this was not the best of anything.

"Napoleon, I didn't mean to insult him. I mean I know he would never be involved in something like this," she said watching Illya's back disappear behind the closing door.

"He knows and understands. I'll talk to you later," he said as he followed his partner into the office.

After taking their seat, Waverly turned to them. "I'm going to ask you Mr. Solo to go to Washington for the funeral as my representative. Mr. Kuryakin, you'll be my voice with the USSR. As the situation might become very tense, I need to stay here to manage any problems. Do either of you have any questions?"

Neither man did and were dismissed. As they reached the door, Waverly said, "A moment Mr. Kuryakin."

Illya turned to resume his place while Napoleon left.

"I would like you to keep an eye on Mr. Solo tonight. It isn't common knowledge, but his family has been friends with Kennedys for years. See that he remains safe."

Both men knew that when an agent is troubled, it was the most likely time he would make a mistake. "I will see to it sir." With that, he went to join his friend.

….

Finding his partner in their office, head down on his arm Illya quiet spoke, "I am sorry for your lose. Waverly says he was a friend."

Napoleon slowly lifted his face, tears still in his eyes. "More of an acquaintance. This is the end of an era; Camelot no longer exists."

"I thought you did not believe in Camelot."

"He seemed to represent a new time. Maybe I hoped he would bring the end to some of the world's anger."

"I have always known you to be optimistic but not blind to the reality of life."

"I guess I've always hoped for peace, but knew it was only a dream. "

"Dreams are important."

"But has no place in our business," Napoleon said with sadness then picked up a report and began to read it over.

Illya reached over and removed the file from his hands.

"I was reading that," Napoleon said trying to snatch it back.

Illya said, "You were not reading it, you were trying to make it the events of today go away. Leave that. Your country is in mourning, and you have the right to join in. Let's get a drink or two."

"I'm not sure one or two drinks would help."

"Then we will get drunk. Dreams or not, a remarkable man has died today, and I fear the world will not be better because of it."

Neither said another word as they left the building. Climbing to the street, they found the silence almost frightening. People seemed to be disorientated, unable to believe what had happened.

As they walked toward their car Napoleon said, "'There once there was a spot. For one brief shining moment that was known as Camelot.' Now we all know it was a dream."

Personal note: I was in my 9th grade gym class when the announcement came over the pa systems. The announcement "President Kennedy was shot In Dallas and died just a few moments ago," Those words are still burned in my mind almost 50 years later. Camelot ended that day to us who lived thought the experience.


End file.
